Son of the Dark
by cutiecat92
Summary: beyblade/harry potter, YAOI; a sequel to 'forgotten son' smut it chapter 9: the bladebreakers are going back to Hogwarts! kai is having trouble facing harry and his friends now they know his secret, how will the 5 elements survive the year?, UKE-Kai! Being re-written
1. Chapter 1

CC92: SEQUEL!!

kai: god help me.

CC92: i don't own Hogwarts all rights go to J.k.Rowling and i dont own BeyBlade (i dont know who dose)

kai: thank god she doesn't

CC92: -smacks kai on back of his head-

kai: OW!

Son of the Dark

Harry had been trying hard to keep his mind of the fact that his only friend in Slytherin was his mortal enemy's **son** but.. That proved harder them he thought; when he got 'home' to the Dursleys he fond out that Dudley had gone mad on _BeyBlade_, yep BeyBlade of all things, why **beyblade?!** the thing kai 'the son of Voldmort' is world famous for! He was the leader of the world champion beyblading team for heaven's sake! And Dudley was always watching them on that beyblade channel!

Dudley also had every wall in his room covered in beyblade posters of the team that kai is in; the BladeBreakers who represent Japan, he also had posters of the Majestics who represent the Europeans, the White Tigers who represent China, the All-Starz who represent America and the Demolition Boyz who represent Russia.

**See!** Dudley talks so much about Blading Harry knew a lot more then he wanted to, like; max is American and used to be in the All-Starz, Rei's Chinese and used to be a part of the White Tigers team and kai's half Russian and ditched the BladeBreakers twice to be in the Demolition Boyz.

Harry couldn't take it and the only other thing that could take his mind off it was Sirius's death and he rather think about kai then that.

And Guess What! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were taking Dudley too see the BladeBreakers play at a charity tournament and then a autograph signing and they were dragging Harry with them!

--

Kai was bored and guess why; he had to watch his team mates battle against some no-talent kid that won the charity tournament ,they were told to take it easy on the them, that's why kai was just watching his team knew he wouldn't 'take it easy on them' and he might hurt someone if he didn't.

So kai had to just watch, bored to death, it was also very hot so but luckily he decided wear a pair of white shorts that went to his knees ,a blue T-shirt and combat boots. He sat there with his arms crossed ,one leg over the other and his eyes closed.

'_damn it. Why do we have to be there?! I'm not even battling! I bet I'm just here so the others don't get lost…again, shit! why can't they just lean to read a map!?_' he thought opening his eyes and looked around at the cheering fans and noticed some were looking at him '_I hate this. Their looking at my outfit aren't they! Why can't I wear something that's not all dark colours without getting weird looks?! …Or maybe it's my hair, I guess it's weird to see __**me**__ with my hair in a braid (plait)_' kai thought as he ran his hand through his hair '_but come-on it's summer and __**hot**__, what else could I do with it? My hair even reaches my shoulder-blades when plaited and it would make me even wormer if I left it down_' he started playing with the end of his plaited hair "maybe I should get my hair cut" he said to himself thinking how much of a girl he looked. The rest of the match went on like that for kai; think about nothing important.

--

After the charity tournament they were taken to some popular BeyBlade shop to sign autographs. Tyson and daichi were loving all the attention, they both had big stupid grins on there faces and posed for pitchers.

Max was okay with all the fans and stuff but he was sugar-high at the moment, rei just smiled politely and signed the pitchers of the team and kai…well kai was having trouble controlling his powers, he hates big crowds and being surrounded by obsessed fans when they had to do stuff like this makes it hard to control his emotions, that's why he normally disappeared for most of the year and only came back for the world tournament so he left alone.

"um. Mr. Kai?" hearing this kai looked up at a girl who was bending over the table, she had long wavy blond hair, baby blue eyes and was wearing a pink crop-top that was showing a lot of cleavage and red mini skirt "yes?" kai he asks un-affected by the girl.

She gave a sickly sweet smile at him "can I have your autograph?" she asked looking down at him, "fine, what do you want me to sign?" he asked picking up his marker pen. Her smile turned into a smirk and pulled her crop-top off so she was standing there in her bra, Everyone was staring now as she leaned down over the table so her boobs were right in front of him "can you sign my breasts?" she asked with a large smirk.

Kai just blinked and tilted his head cutely ,rei and tyson paled at the sight, max and daichi became confused, kai nodded and started writing his name on the girls breasts.

**Tyson's & Rei's POV:**

Nononononononono! She's flirting with **my** pore innocent naive kai!!….and she has really BIG boobs! Nooooo! If he likes her he may not be gay!! Wait, wait, wait!! He maybe bi ,yeah he must at least bi.

**Daichi's & Max's POV:**

……….what the hell is going on!?

**Kai's POV:**

Weird. Why does she want me to sign her breasts? Wait one moment!……That bra does not go with that outfit, I guess it wouldn't matter if she hadn't take of her top.

**Normal POV:**

Once kai was done the girl grabbed his arm ,took the marker and wrote her Mobil phone number. "call me next time you in the UK" she said ,kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Rei and tyson weir really mad now, how bare she kiss their kai!

Kai was still looked confused even when the girl was out of sight when he spotted some-one in the line, kai's eyes widened and grabbed rei's shoulder to get his attention "rei?, I really need to get out of there" he said as rei turned to him "why?" rei asked raising an eyebrow.

Kai nodded his head to the line of fans "Harry's here and I can face him now not now he knows who my father is" kai told him looking a little panicky, rei looked to the crowed and spotted harry standing next to a porky guy who was a little taller then harry and a middle aged fat man and a thin middle aged woman. Rei looked at kai with sympathy "sorry kai but you know you cant leave until 3pm" he said rubbing kai's upper back to comfort him. Tyson sough rei talking and rubbing kai's back and glared at him, rei sough this and smirked ,moving his hand to kai's lower back gust to piss tyson off.

Once the group of four got too the front of the line the porky boy handed them a peas of paper, max spotted harry and grinned "Hi Harry!" he yelled even though he was right in front of him(_like I said before 'sugar high'_). Dudley's eyes widened and he turned to his cousin, harry just shrugged and turned to the BladeBreakers, daichi jumped up from his seat "what are you doing here harry?!" he asked grinning like an idiot, harry gave a sad smile and nodded his head to the Dursleys "they made me come with them" he said honestly.

"so did you even leave the UK? Its been just over a week since school ended" harry stats and glances at kai who was looking at a small dint in the table with much interest, "no Mr. D said we should stay for the charity tournament" rei said taking the paper from Dudley "name?" he asked "Dudley" Dudley answered, rei signed it then handing it to kai, "Bye Harry See You At School!" max yelled after they all signed it and harry and the Dursleys left, upon seeing them leave kai let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped in his chair.

--

About a week after the autograph signing the BladeBreakers were still in London on holiday, kai had made sure too get them a decent hotel this time so he took them to one of the five star hotel's he owned in London.

The hotel staff gave them the biggest and best suite they had seeing as kai owned the hotle, it had five luxury bedrooms, three bathrooms ,a large living area ,a dinning area and a Jacuzzi. Each bedroom had a four poster bed, a large wardrobe and a dressing table. The living area had a four seater settee, two armchairs, a coffee table ,a large plasma screen TV ,DVD player ,CD player ,Video player ,a X-box and a game-station, the bathrooms had large bathes ,steam showers a fountain/sink and a toilet with a slow shutting toilet seat, The dinning area had a six seater wooden table and chairs.

Every room had crystal chandeliers and flowers on every table, kai thought the staff over did it a little when he noticed the faces of his team mates when they first got there, kai knew they ,weren't used to such royal treatment but to kai it was kind of sloppy, he'd think Buckingham palace was poorly made from where he used to live with his grandfather.

At the moment Tyson and max weir sitting on the floor playing on the X-box ,daichi was distracting tyson to piss him off, rei calling room service and kai was laying on his stomach on the settee with his laptop in front of him. It had been two weeks since the school year ended and they hadn't been in Japan since Christmas ,they weir all missing the chief(_Kenny_) and Hilary, tyson was also missing his grandpa so they decided to go back to Japan in a weeks time.

Kai was talking to Dizzy on MSN,(_for all who don't know Dizzy is kenny's bit-beast that is stuck in his laptop_) he did this every so often to get the best gossip(_he sounds like a girl_) kenny never knew that Dizzy kept a file just for all her gossip.

**PhoenixFlame says: **_how you doing Dizz?_

**FizzyDizzy says: **_fine kai ,kenny's been boring as normal_

**PhoenixFlame says: **_k ,so any news?_

**FizzyDizzy says: **_Enrique and Oliver are dating_

**PhoenixFlame**** says:**_ not surprised…_

**FizzyDizzy says: **_Oliver's seme_

**PhoenixFlame says:**_ …well now…that IS a surprise_

**FizzyDizzy says:**_ -smirk- I know, OH! Ming-Ming and __Mariah are also going out!_

**PhoenixFlame says:**_ …what's with all the gay?!_

**FizzyDizzy says:**_ you just don't like it because your in denial_

**PhoenixFlame says:**_ OF WHAT?!_

**FizzyDizzy says:**_ sorry g2g!!_

**FizzyDizzy has singed out.**

"bitch!" kai says slamming his laptop shut, he looks up to see his team staring at him in shock, "excuse my languid" he mutters blushing, tyson was about to say something when a black owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter in front of the settee that kai was laying on before flying away.

Kai sat up and grabbed the letter "what is it?" rei asked putting the phone down and walking up behind the settee to look over kai's shoulder. "its most likely my O.W.L results" kai said opening the letter and reading it;

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS _

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) __Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_KAI ALEXANDER HITAWARI HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: O_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

"wow kai, you passed every class!" rei said proud of what kai did in just a year, kai how ever didn't look so pleased, "what's with you? You passed all your classes" tyson asked sitting down next to kai. "I only got a 'Exceeds Expectations' in Herbology" kai grumbled crossing his arms.

Max blinked looking up at kai from the floor "um.. Kai its no big thing you paced didn't you?" he said confusedly, kai glared down at him "my grandfather trained me to be perfect and I know he would beat me if he knew I didn't get Outstanding on all of them…well if he knew I was going to Hogwarts" he explained darkly. "um…well then be happy he's in prison!" tyson said throwing his arm over kai's shoulders. Kai's dark look turned into a smile as he looked up at tyson "yeah, your right! And plants aren't my thing anyway!" he says cheerfully.

* * *

kai: im so OCC!

CC92: and?...

kai: and i dont like it!!

CC92: not my problem

kai: AHHHHHHH YOU COW!

CC92: thanks!

kai: ...you weird

CC92: ok ,so to all my fans just to let you know it will take longer to update this story then the last

kai: why?

CC92: becuase i haven't finished reading the book yet im only on page 103

kai: -sigh- just finish reading

CC92: i cant read it all day!

kai: why not!?

CC92: i have school!!

kai: why dont you just sneek the book in with you?!

CC92: I DO!

kai: ...then what's the problem?

CC92: im a slow reader.

kai: ...

CC92: and it's taking forever for them to go back to school or for somethink cool to happen!

kai: whatever. we want some reviews people!


	2. Chapter 2

Son of the Dark: part 2

The BladeBreakers were back in Japan at the Granger dojo when kai had received a letter from Hogwarts with the things he needed for year six, mostly books for all his classes. The others had also received letters from Dumbledore saying they would be doing the same as before; following kai to his classes, living in the same rooms as last time and coming to Dumbledore's office at the weekends for privet lessons to control the powers. Hilary and Kenny burst out crying when they told them they were going back, Hilary was crying about how they had only been back of like nearly 2 months and how dangerous it was in England. Kai had been getting the newspaper 'Daily Prophet' and it was talking about Harry being 'The Chosen One' ,Voldmort being alive and how the minister 'Fudge' replaced with someone called 'Scrimgeour'.

They had also received a purple leaflet which says:

_Issued on Behalf of the Ministry of Magic_

_PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST THE DARK FORCES_

_The wizarding community is currently under threat from an organisation calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security will help protect you, your family and your home from attack._

_1. You are advised not to leave the house alone._

_2. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen._

_3. Review the security arrangement around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms and, in case of under-age family members, Side-Along-Apparition._

_4. Agree security question with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of Polyjuice Potion._

_5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse._

_6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror Office immediately._

_7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi. Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

After seeing these Hilary and Kenny became hysterical so hysterical it took one of kai's best death-glares to shut them up.

At the moment they were on kai privet jet on their way to London. Kai was yet again sitting sideways in his seat reading a magazine and eating a strawberry flavoured Pocky(_Japanese candy_)while Rei and Max were having fun watching Daichi trying to make Tyson made. This had been going on for awhile; Daichi has been trying to help one another connect with their powers, mainly consisting of Daichi calling Tyson names and playing pranks on him. After awhile Tyson got really mad and started hitting Daichi on the head with a in-flight magazine ,but didn't even come close to connecting with his powers.

Kai was wearing a tight light blue top that showed his slender shoulders, the sleeves stopped at his elbows. He was also wearing a pair of tight blue jeans which had a thin chain going from the front pocket to the back pocket. He was wearing his long white scarf and a wide brown belt around his waist. Rei was wearing a Chinese style outfit like normal but this ones top was red with black trim and his Chinese style trousers were also black. He still had his red headband but his raven hair was tied up in a ponytail. Max was wearing a baggy deep blue T-shirt with a large smiley-face on it, he also wore a pair of white trousers that only came just below the knees and a pair of trainers. Tyson wore a neon yellow tank top and a pair of light blue jeans. He also wore his blue, white and red cap that he never took off. And Daichi….Well Daichi never changes his clothes.

Kai's looked up from his magazine with a Pocky sticking out his mouth and just shacks his head at the childish display, looking back at the magazine. "what you reading Kai?!" Max asks leans over the back out Kai's seat so he was looking down at Kai. Kai looks up at the yet again sugar-high blond "I'm reading some you may like archly, its what girls archly mean when they are talking" he says showing Max the page he was reading and started reading out-loud;

"_Women's English_

'_Yes' 'no'_

'_No' 'yes' _

'_Maybe' 'no'_

'_We need' 'I want'_

'_I am sorry' 'you'll be sorry'_

'_We need to talk' 'your in trouble'_

'_Sure, go ahead' 'you better not'_

'_Do what you want' 'you'll pay for this later'_

'_I am not upset' 'of course I'm upset, you moron!'_

'_you're very attentive tonight' 'is sex all you think about?'_

'_I'm hungry' 'get me something to eat'_

'_I'm going bed' 'no sex tonight'_

'_I love you' 'you have to do something for me'_

There's also _Men's English_

'_I'm hungry' 'I'm hungry'_

'_I'm sleepy' 'I'm sleepy'_

'_I'm tired' 'I'm tired'_

'_nice dress' 'nice cleavage!'_

'_I love you' 'lets have sex now'_

'_I'm bored' 'do you want to have sex?'_

'_may I have this dance?' 'I'd like to have sex with you'_

'_can I call you?' 'I'd like to have sex with you'_

'_want to go on a date with me?' 'want sex with me?'_

'_those shoes don't go with that outfit' 'I'm gay'_

'_I'm gay' 'your ugly'_"

After hearing this all the bladers(_not Kai_) started laughing like mad, Tyson latterly fell off his seat he was laughing so hard. Rei was the first one too clam down "man, kai I never thought you of all people would read something like that!" he yelled with a huge grin on his face. Kai had a small smile on his face seeing them all laugh like that. Kai was only reading this because he'd read all his fashion magazine.

--

It was late and everyone was asleep. Then all of a sudden the plain started shacking violently waking them all up, most of them were flung out of their seats. They all grabbed on to anything they could get their hands on.

They felt themselves being pulled up into the air as the plain started to plummets towards the sea. Kai had his arm rapped around the armrest of his chair as his body was up in the air. He had his eyes shut tight, tears were spilling out the corners of his eyes and he was creaming his head off. Max and Daichi were very lucky that they were buckled into their seats. They were seated next to each other so they clung to each other for dear life. Rei body way like Kai's but he was grabbing onto his seat cushion, digging his nails into the fabric like a cat while Tyson was just like Kai and Rei by having his body up in the air although he was gripping on to his un buckled seatbelt.

Tyson looked to kai to see him hysterical, he sew the tears coming from Kai's eyes; Tyson's eyes became a glowing ice-blue colour. A massive wave of wind hit the bottom of the jet making it slowly glide down until it hit the ocean somewhat softly.

After gravity set in and they were all ever sitting on their seats or on the floor. Tyson shakily stand-up and walk over to a still hysterically crying Kai who was sitting on the floor and hadn't let go of the armrest of his seat. His hair had come out of the plait and it made him look so vulnerable. Tyson kneed down next to Kai to see he still hadn't opened his eyes. "Kai? Come-on its okay now, you can let go and open your eyes" he said in a calming voice, Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tyson who gave him a sad smile. Kai immediate let go for the armrest and flung himself into a stunned Tyson's chest and cried harder (_I know! I know! kai would never cry like that but this is __**my**__ story and I say kai is a vulnerable little uke!_). Tyson hugged Kai and pulled him closer, stroking his back trying to calm him.

At that moment the pilot and the co-pilot came rushing in "oh my god. Is everyone alright?!" the co-pilot yells running up to Rei to see if he was Okay, it turns out Rei fainted. "WHAT IN GODS NAME JUST HAPPENED!?" Daichi screeches at the top of his lungs. The pilot whips the sweat off his forehead "there was a power-shortage for some reason we do not know" he says nervously "we'll go send out a S.O.S and someone will come soon" and with that the pilot went back into the cabin while the co-pilot checked Rei for any injuries.

"DO YOU ALL SEE WHY I DON'T LIKE FLYING NOW!?" Daichi screams.

* * *

CC92: well...i updated

kai: ...

CC92: are you mad at me?

kai: ...

CC92: ok! ok! im sorry!

kai: ...

CC92: oh come-on!! you wont talk to me just because i made you cry!?

kai: ...

CC92: -sigh- i give-up. people just review ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Son of the Dark: part 3

The BladeBreakers walked into the Leaky Cauldron to find it empty. Kai was shocked the last two times he'd been here it had been hard to walk without bumping into somebody but now it was empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered. Kai slowly walked over to him with chibi toddling behind him, "can we have three rooms please" he said pulling out his wallet. Tom jumped up out of his seat quickly and ran to the rack with room keys on, Kai noticed that every key was still there, meaning that no one else had rented a room. Kai felt sorry for Tom, he was nice to Kai last year and now because of Voldmort he wasn't getting any business.

Once getting the keys from Tom, Kai walk back to the others "why did you only get three rooms?" max asked curiously, Kai shrugged and stated "because if I got us all our own rooms who would keep an eye on Daichi?" after hearing what Kai said Daichi was about to yell about how he didn't need anyone too keep an eye on him but stopped when he sew Kai give him a evil glare so Daichi just pouted instead.

--

After putting their things (_and chibi_)in their room showed them to the back door of the inn. Kai took out his wand and tapped on the brick wall. The other bladers wondered what was going on but all their mouths dropped open once the bricks started moving until it turned into an arch way. Kai walked through it and turned to his team "welcome to Diagon Alley" he said before gesturing for them to follow him as he started too walk down the street.

Diagon Alley had changed. the colourful, glittering window displays of spell books, potions ingredients and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these sombre purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls hand sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

_Amulets: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors and Infri_

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passers-by "one for your girlfriend sir?" he called to Tyson as they passed, leering at Kai. "Protect her pretty neck?". Tyson had to grabbed Kai by the arm to prevent him from killing the creepy little wizard.

It took a lot of work calming Kai who was yelling at the guy that just because he plaits his hair doesn't mean he's a girl down but once he was calmed down he started waking towards Madam Milkin's Robe shop. On the way Kai noticed that nobody was stopping to talk any more; shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Kai why are you getting a new robe?" Rei asks walking into the shop behind Kai who glared at Tyson "because I thought **somebody** knew how to use a washer" he stats with a venomous tone in his voice. Tyson put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

--

After Kai had brought all the things he needed for school they decided to look around for a bit I mean its not like Death Eaters are going to going to come kill them! Kai was the son of the dark lord for heavens sake. They all froze in shock when they sew that set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, one shops windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passers-by were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The windows were dazzlingly full of an assortments of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. The shop was owned by the Weasley twins.

Rei and Kai led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; it was so packed you couldn't get near the shelves. There were piles of boxes that went to the ceiling.

They split-up and went too look around the shop on their own: Tyson and Daichi went to look at the Nosebleed Nougats, Rei and Max went to the Skiving Snackboxes while Kai walked over to a small cage which he found out was full of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of the cage, emitting high-pitched squeaks. Kai read the sign on the side of the cage "Pygmy Puffs?" he read-out-loud. Kai put a finger through the bars of the cage and watched the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. Seeing this Kai couldn't help himself "Awww! Their so cute!" he squealed as he opened the cage and picked up a purple one. "their like miniature puffskeins" he said to himself as he walked over to the counted too buy it. It was just too cute not too buy!

--

Once Kai had brought the Pygmy Puff he went to show the others who were waiting out side. Max thought it was so cute he begged Kai too buy him one, it took Max's best puppy-eyes too get him too agree. Kai came walking out the shop and handed Max a pink, squeaking puff-ball "don't ever use that look on me again" he stats in a warning tone to his voice but Max didn't care he just placed the Pygmy Puff in his back pocket like Kai had done as it squeaked loudly.

--

The BladeBreakers were hurrying through Kings Cross Station on their way to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. It wasn't like they were going too be late of something, Kai just wanted to get there early so they didn't have to share a compartment. Kai didn't stop walking as they came to the barrier he just walked strait through it without even so much as a flinch. The other bladers ran through after much hesitation, its not like they've never done it before ,it's just that their not used to it.

Once they were through they see Kai walking through the crowds trying too get to where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the hole crowd. The others hurry and run to catch up with Kai. Rei see's that Kai was having trouble carrying his trunk and two cages, one with Chibi in and the other had his purple Pygmy Puff 'Vince' in the other. His trunk was nearly dragging on the ground! Rei quickened his pace so he was walking next to Kai, Rei bent down slightly and pulled the trunk out of Kai's hand so he was carrying his trunk in one hand and Kai's in the other. Kai looks up at Rei in shock ,Rei just smiles down at him making Kai blush "t-thank you" he stutters as they get onto the train. After finding an empty compartment they hoisted their trunks into the luggage racks.

Kai seated himself down gracefully next to the window and pulled out a copy of '_Advanced Rune Translation_' from his duffle-bag and started reading as Tyson chucked himself down on the seat/bench next to him. Max plonked down next to Tyson but not as hard while Rei and Daichi sat opposite too them. Rei crossed his legs on the seat and started meditating. Max got his pink Pygmy Puff 'Mo Mo' out its cage and started trying too teach it tricks. Daichi decided too take a nap and Tyson just sat there fiddling with his Beyblade.

After about half an hour Kai got bored with his book and got out a fashion magazine called 'CheekBone', Kai was starting too scare himself with the way he was acting; he'd been buying fashion magazines, growing his hair out and gone clothes **shopping** with _Hilary!_ there just HAS too be something wrong him! Maybe he was ill. Maybe he wa- Kai stopped his train of thought sew a article on hair products. Kai's hand found its way to his plait "maybe I should straiten my hair". Feeling eyes on him Kai looks up to see the other bladers (not Daichi he's still a sleep)looking at him with wide eyes and mouths wide open. Kai fells his face heat up as he blushes a dark red "did I say that out loud?" he asks hesitantly only receiving a small nod from the others. Kai was starting to feel awkward with them all just staring at him but that awkwardness soon turned into fear once he see's Max's shock expression turn into a huge (creepy) smile.

Max quickly stud-up and moved Tyson so he(Max) was sitting next to Kai "I'll straiten your hair for you Kai!" he offers ecstatically "or maybe we could curl it! NO! crimp it!" he yells un plaiting a stunned Kai's hair. All of a sudden Kai starts smiling like a moron too as he pikes up his magazine and shows it to Max "I could put your hair in bunches!" he says and Max squeals in delight. "we'll need a hair brush and spray!" Kai yells with a determined look in his eyes as he pulls his trunk down from the luggage rack and starts rummaging through it. "we need some hair pins, bobbles and hair moos!" Max yells too doing the same as Kai while the other blades all(Daichi's awake) cower in the corner of the compartment; scared of the girlyness.

It had been a hole hour of complete girlyness before Kai and Max had calmed down, by that time they had styled each others hair: Max now had his hair in four bunches sticking out over his head where his hair used to stick out while Kai had his upper back length hair crimped and his fringe what now flat against his head and pulled out his face by blue hair pins. They had also bone each others nails: Kai's were painted baby blue and Max's pink. They'd even gone so fare as to do their make-up, where they got that other bladers will never know lets just say never under-estimate the powers of someone in a super girly mood.

They both had eyeliner ,mascara ,eye-shadow and a little bit of lip-gloss. They both had black eyeliner and mascara and light pink lip-gloss but Kai had blue eye-shadow which matched his face paint while Max's eye-shadow was a light shade of pink.

They had calmed down and stopped the makeover but were still talking about with was the best hair products. The others (Tyson ,Daichi and Rei) had come out of the corned ,they just sat there staring at the two with eyes so wide you'd think they'd fall out when a breathless third-year girl came into the compartment, she was about to say something but stopped and just looked at Kai and Max who hadn't stopped taking. Seeing she wanted to join the conversation Rei stud-up and asked "what is it?" snapping her out of her trance.

"OH! I'm supposed to deliver these to Kai H-Hiwatari" she faltered, as her eyes met Kai's who had looked up hearing his name being said. She paced him a scroll of parchment tied with violet ribbon. The girl stumbled back out of the compartment as Kai took it out her hand. Perplexed, Kai unrolled the scroll. "what is it?" Tyson asks sitting down next to Kai and looking over his shoulder to read the scroll "an invitation" Kai said.

--_Kai_

_I would be delighted if you would loin me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely ,Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_--

"who's Professor Slughorn?" Max asks, looking perplexedly at Kai's invitation. Kai shrugs "I don't know ,must be a new teacher" he says standing up "I should go see what he wants". Kai stands up walks to the compartment door but stops and turns back to them "I cant go out looking like this" he stats pointing to his face. Kai's eyes widen seeing how upset Max starts to look "nonononono Maxy! Its not that I don't like your work- in fact I love it! Its just if people see me like this it'll ruin my image!" he says quickly shacking his hands in front of himself. Max just nods sadly, Kai sighs "okay! You can…Ah! You can give me a full body makeover on Saturday!" Kai says looking down at Max who's head snaps up immediately "eve-!?" "even clothes" Kai says with a nervous smile knowing that was going to turn out badly.

Kai wipes away the eye-shadow and lip-gloss knowing that they were most obvious seen, he didn't have time to get the nail-varnish off and he knew there was no hope for his hair seeing as how much moose and hair spray was used to keep his hair flat on his head so when he left the compartment he still looked like a girl…well **more** girly.

* * *

CC92: ok first of all im sorry it took so long for me to update! i've been ill for the past week!! a** week!**

kai: ...so? with all that time off you should have updated sooner!

CC92: ...? i thought you didnt like my storys?

kai: i dont! and while were on the subject! what's with me going **GIRLY!?**

CC92: umm..ok i know you OCC in my fanfic's but you are uke in them!

kai: ..._i hate you_..._so much_

CC92: i know, i know. but come on! if you think about it you do make a **very** cute uke! -squeal's in delight-

kai: ooook then. moving back to the subject at hand why'd it take you so long to update...and why haven't you updated that other fanfic?!

CC92: what other fanfic?

kai: -sweatdrop- the one were me and tala become girls

CC92: OH! that one!...um well im having writers-block

kai: -sigh- just great!

CC92: i cant help it!! i have so meny story ideas!! i just want them out my head! but if i start writing they i'll forget about the others BUT if i dont get them out they'll all mix and gets confusing!

kai: wow...that's a little to deep for you.

CC92: i know! see what happens when i get all...all...AHHHHHHHHHH -pulls at own hair-

kai: c-calm down amanda!

CC92: -calms down- i love it when you say my name

kai: okkkk...now thats creepy

CC92: i do my best -smiles-

kai: -sigh- whatever. we've been taking to long we should stop

CC92: -waves hand- fine fine, you can rap it up

kai: ok i will! Review people! we didnt get that meny last time! OH! and help her with her writers-block by giving her ideas for the other fanfic 'Why is it always?' i think its called.


	4. Chapter 4

Son of the Dark: 4

When Kai reached compartment C, he had tied his hair back ,took the hair pins out and was trying to get his fringe to its normal style, opening the compartment door he sew at once he was not Slughorn's only invited guest, there was a fellow Slytherin from his year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Kai didn't know, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure had got there, Ginny. "Kai m'boy" said Slughorn, jumping up to greet Kai "good to see you!"

Kai nods, looking a little freaked-out. At a gesture from Slughorn, he sat down next to the taller Slytherin boy. "now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Kai "Blaise Zabini is in your year and house, of course-" Zabini nods to Kai who politely bows his head to the other.

"this is Cormac McLaggen" McLaggen, a large, wire-haired youth, raised a hand as a greeting to Kai. "and this is Marcus Belby" Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"and this charming young lady tells me she's met you!" Slughorn finishes. Ginny did not make any sign of greeting just looked away, making Kai know that her brother, Ron had told her all about him.

"now we only have to wait for Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom!" Slughorn said happily, at that very moment there was a knock at the compartment door upon which Kai's hole body went stiff and '_shit_' was the only thing that came to his mind at the time.

Neville and Harry sat down opposite each other in the only two empty seats, which were nearest to the door. Kai pretended to not notice them and when Slughorn said his name, he did the same as Zabini and gave no sign of recognition or greeting knowing Harry nor Neville would do the same.

"well now, this is most pleasant" said Slughorn cosily. "a chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch, the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on Liquorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things … pheasant, Belby?" Belby started, and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles" Slughorn told Harry , Neville and Kai, passing around a basket of rolls. "outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marc-" Kai decided that this was a good time to toon-out all their chatter,(_fighting_) knowing that they were going to talk about something unimportant, that Kai didn't need to know.

"Mr Hiwatari how is your darling mother Kikyou, a absolutely beautiful witch, You look just like her! She was one of the most talented witches I have ever tort! Even if she did like to play that muggle game, what was it? That thing with the spinning-tops, never mind! Your father never liked anything muggle so I'm betting he got her to stop!" Slughorn said happily. Kai ,Harry ,Neville and Ginny's eyes widened once Slughorn mentioned Kai's father.

"um. My mother died when I was four" Kai stats without any emotion in his voice or on his face, Slughorn's eyes widened "I'm sorry m'boy, she was a lovely young lady. Well how's your father Tom then? He was a bright boy that one" Slughorn asked, Kai shrugs "I don't really remember him, during the war he sent me and my mother home to Japan so we were safe, never seen him since" Kai said, not looking at Harry once, knowing that he knew the last bit was a lie: he now knew the snack-guy he'd seen was his dad ,but its not like he knew that at the time! Harry eyes narrowed, looking at Kai who sew the look and cleared his throat and shifted nervously.

"well.. I'd better get going" Kai said standing up. Slughorn quickly stud-up and put a hand on Kai's shoulder "you don't have to go yet, m'boy!" "I'm sorry Professor Slughorn, but as you can see I haven't changed yet and its nearly 7" Kai apologies with a fake smile as he walked out the compartment.(_the train gets to Hogsmeade village by 7pm_)

"_thank god! I didn't think I'd ever get away from that guy! And why did he have to start talking about my mother and farther, THAT TWAT!_" Kai thought as he hurried down the trains corridor on his way back to his compartment.

--

The BladeBreakers were in the great hall ,sitting at the Slytherin table. The other Slytherin's just gave them dirty looks: after what happened to Draco last year they didn't want to get sent flying if they said anything. Kai was talking to Max about getting some nail-varnish remover, he was wearing his uniform while the others wore their normal clothes.

The first years had been sorted when all of a sudden the Great-Hall's doors swung open as Professor Snape walked in with Harry following, Kai could see Harry's face was covered in blood as he walked quickly past the HufflePuff table towards where Hermione and Ron were seated. "_what happened to him?_" Tyson whispered to Kai who turned to him with an annoyed look "_how the bloody hell would I know? The last time I sew him was in Professor Slughorns compartment_" he whispered then his voice turned cold "_the fucking basted_" he growled which was very much like Rei's growl.

Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the hall died away almost instantly. "the very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"what's with his hand?" Daichi gasped. He was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and dead-looking. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury. "Nothing to worry about" he said airily "Now … to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" _Boring!!_ BladeBreakers all thought as their head hit the table.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn" Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table below into shadow, "if a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of potions master"

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right. "Professor Snape, meanwhile" Dumbledore said ,raising his voice so it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. Kai just shook his head as he thought: _that guy's to rash, it'll get him killed one day._

Dumbledore cleared his throat making everyone in the Hall quieten once again, "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldmort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength". the silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. "I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation…"

Yet again the bladers were bored, Kai was starting to wonder if they had A.D.D, but its not like he could take he was bored too. Kai looked down the table and sew Draco wasn't listening either; hr was making his fork hover in midair with his wand. _he must be bored to_ Kai thought before turning his attention back to the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled and with a twinkle in his eyes spoke "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!". As Kai heard this he rolled his eyes at how cheesy that was. All the bladers stud-up and made their way to their privet rooms.

* * *

CC92: sorry it took so long to update!

kai: wat the fucking-hell took you so long!?

CC92: i got bord reading the book...

kai: that it?

CC92: yep!

kai: you made them wait this long because you thought the book was boring?!

CC92: yep!

kai: ...and wat about your other fanfic?

CC92: writers-block

kai: ...writers-block?

CC92: yeah, i want to get to the sex scene quickly but i dont want to rush the story

kai: then ask for idea's from your fan's

CC92: ok. -turns to readers- give me idea's for my story 'why is it always me?' or no update's!!

kai: ...did you just fretten them?

CC92: -innocent smile- noooooo dont be silly!

kai: whatever. ok people we want reviews!

CC92: Yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

Son of the Dark

Kai had decided to wake the others earlier then normal so they would have time to train before breakfast ,not wonting them to lose at the next world championship but like normal Tyson was giving them trouble, Even before he was awake!

"Tyson, wake up!" - Rei

"come on buddy! Kai's starting to look angry!" - Max

"Angry?! He looks scary!!" - Daichi "hurry and wake up before he-"

CRASH!

To late, Kai had all ready thrown Tyson in to the wall across the bedroom he was using. "Whatthehellwasthat!?"(what the hell was that!?) Tyson screamed, sitting up from where he lay on the floor. "get dressed and meat us in the courtyard with you blading equipment" Kai says as he and the rest of the team walk past Tyson and out the room, leaving the pouting world champion.

(_just so you know I hated writing the 'world champion' bit; why do people say Tyson's the world champion?! He's in a team!! Just because won the last mach doesn't mean __**he's**__ the world champion!! It means he's in the __**team**__ who won the world championship!! He's not even captain of the team!!_)

--

Harry ,Ron and Hermione were walking to the Great-Hall for breakfast "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid _subject_. D'you reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.? " Ron asks

Neither Harry nor Hermione answered; there was no need. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue 'Care of Magical Creatures'.

They suddenly heard cheering as they past the courtyard and decided to check it out, they never thought they'd see over 100 students crammed into the courtyard cheering and yelling.

The golden trio made their way through the crowd ,when they made it to the centre of the crowd they couldn't believe their eyes; there was a large crater in the centre of the crowd! In the crater stud a out of breath Tyson and Kai, between them were their spinning BeyBlades.

"Dranzer!!" Kai screams, his blade shooting towards Tyson's, a fire trail in its path. "GO Dragoon!!" Tyson yells ,his blade heading towards Kai's.

"go Kai!" hearing they yell Harry and Ron's heads snap towards Hermione, who gave a nervous smile and a shrug "w-what? I'm in the Kai fan club" she said laughing nervously, Ron was about to say something but a sonic wave sent everyone stumbling back as the two BeyBlades hit on anther. Upon looking back in the crater they saw both Tyson and Kai laying on their backs panting, neither of their BeyBlades spinning; it was a draw.

"bloody hell, t-that's Beyblade?" Ron asks Hermione stunned. Hermione nods her head "y-yes but they, Tyson and Kai are the most powerful, in a normal mach stuff like.. W-well sonic waves ,don't happen" she reply's stuttering from shock at the power of the mach. The students suddenly cheer loudly as Kai and Tyson stubbly stand, Tyson gives the cheering crowd a childish grin and waves whereas Kai just ignores them and picks up his blade.

Suddenly there is a loud growling sound. "I'm hungry!" Daichi wines loudly making everyone sweat-drop. "that's apparent" Kai stats, shoving his batted blade into his pocket and his launcher into its holster that was on his waist ,then climbed out the crater.

Once Kai and Tyson were out the crater, Kai gave a strained sigh and put a hand over his eyes, "shit" he mutters getting his teams attention, "what is it, Kai?" Rei asks, concerned. "I'm ganna end up being the one to pay for repairs!" Kai yells ,motioning to the large crater, "Oh!" everyone(_including the crowd_) says in understanding. Kai glares coldly at Tyson "your just lucky I'm wealthy!" he yells ,smacking Tyson over the back of the head and stomped off towards the Great-Hall. Tyson smiles happily; Kai's been showing his emotions lately, like a normal person, for this Tyson was very pleased; after the whole 'Kai's dads a evil murdering wizard' incident Kai stopped showing his emotions again like when they first met.

He shrug's and followed the rest of the team to the Great-Hall.

--

The BladeBreakers were sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast…well, Rei and Tyson were just sitting there watching Kai eat, they were practically drooling while thinking:

_Does he even know how sexy he looks when he eats?_

Definitely, if Kai was even in slightest bit aware of what he was doing, or rather how he was doing it, he'd consider his actions, however he stayed happily oblivious. However Tyson and Rei couldn't help but melt.

Kai was nibbling on grapes while he was reading, his motions were slowed, so it took time to get the round fruit to his mouth, but that wasn't the end of torment for the other two bladers. His lush lips parted wetly, taking the juicy fruit in half the way, then nibbling at it slightly and licking the place where juice had surfaced from under the damaged peel with that lovely pink tongue. Then slowly and with consideration, he pushed the fruit deeper inside, until it rested against one of his cheeks and sucked the finger clean of the juice. He was so preoccupied with reading his manga; he didn't notice that he was being stared at.

After they had eaten ,in Rei and Tyson's case drooling, Kai had told them to remain in their seats because Kai was waiting for Professor Snape to give out the timetables. The distribution of timetables was more complicated then usual this year, for Professor Snape needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Professor Snape handed Kai his timetable "well-done, Mr Hiwatari, I'm very glad to see you paced all your O.W.L.s ,you got the best score in the Slytherin but keep studying, I don't wont your score's to go down this year" he said with a smirk placed firmly on his face, before walking off to the next student at the table. (_the other Slytherin's were at least a meter away: afraid of Rei's temper_)

Kai smiles proudly and looks down at his timetable;

-- _**Monday, Wednesday and Friday:**_

_9:00am - Free Period_

_9:30am - Defence Against the Dark Arts _

_10:30am - Break_

_11:30am - Free Period_

_12:00pm - Double Potions_

_1:30pm - Lunch_

_2:30pm - Free Period_

_3:00pm - History of Magic_

_**Tuesday and Thursday :**_

_9:00am - Free Period_

_9:30am - Astronomy_

_10:30am - Break_

_11:30am - Free Period_

_12:00pm - Transfiguration_

_12:30pm - Divination_

_1:30pm - Lunch_

_2:30pm - Free Period_

_3:00pm - Charms _--

"Oh man! Look at all the lessons we have to go to!" Tyson wined, dropping his head no the table, Kai sent him a glare "all **you** do is sit there and daydream! I'm the one who has to do the work!" he yells hitting Tyson on the head with his copy of 'Yami no Matsuei'. (_Yami no Matsuei is a yaoi manga and a anime. OH! And manga's are like thick as books so Tyson's most likely hurt -giggles-_)

Sitting back in his seat Kai sighs "anyway we have half an hour Free Period, we've already trained today so what do you wont to do?" he asks, leaning his elbow on the table and his head in hand. "repair your's and Tyson's BeyBlades?" Max suggested, Kai shook his head "no, I can do that by magic. Tyson put all your broken bits of beyblade on the table" Kai said pulling out his wand and his own broken beyblade. Tyson did as instructed and placed all the broken bits of his blade in front of him on the table. Kai placed his own blade on the table next to Tyson's, he pointed his wand at Tyson's blade and said "_Reparo_" upon saying the spell all the bits of Tyson's blade formed together, once finished his beyblade look it had never been in a single battle before. Once doing the same to his own blade he placed it in his pocket ,then stud-up with his manga in hand and stats: "I'm going to take Chibi and Vince for a walk"

"who's Vince?" Rei asks cocking his head to the side. "Vince is what I named my purple Pygmy Puff" Kai explains, "Oh! Like Max's pink ones called Mo-Mo!" Daichi yells.

"speaking which, I should take her for a walk to!" Max says jumping up. Kai turns to the others "Okay, meet me and Max outside the DADA classroom, you know where it is right?" Kai asks, all he got for a reply was a nod from Rei and Daichi and Tyson shacking their heads. Sighing Kai walked out the Great-Hall with Max skipping behind him.

* * *

CC92: -insain grin-

kai: -eye twitch- i do not eat like...like.. THAT!

CC92: in my story you do

kai: -eye twitch- i.am.going.to.kill.you

CC92: -backs away-

kai: -pulls out gun-

BANG!

kai: -snigger- yay -insain cackly-

CC92: missed me!

kai: wa?!

CC92: -hits kai over the head with shovel-

kai: -unconscious, bleeding-

CC92: ok people! i wont some more reviews then last time! your all getting lazy! OH! and i need ideas for my other story 'why is it always me?'! the plot bunnys are hiding!!


	6. Chapter 6

Son of the Dark: 6

The BladeBreakers all arrived outside the DADA just in time for the class room door to open, Professor Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately. "inside" he demands.

Rei looks around the room as they entered, it was gloomy, the curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. Pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

There wasn't enough tables so Kai and Rei had to sit next to Malfoy (_technically only Kai sat next to Draco seeing as Kai was in the middle_) while Tyson ,Daichi and Max were sitting behind them.

"you have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. word, which will be much more advanced" Snape says setting off around the edge of the classroom, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," Snape started "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer then before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible" Kai was having a hard time listening to Professor Snape because he was having trouble trying no to laugh; Daichi was flicking peaces of balled paper at the back of Draco's head and flicking his ears. Kai was struggling to keep in a snigger; the face Malfoy was making was hilarious!: his left eye was twitching, his mouth was in a snarl and he was tapping his fingers on the table.

It wasn't just Kai problems trying not to laugh, the rest of the BladeBreakers and some of the other students who had notice what was going on and they too were having to put their hands over their mouths to make shore they didn't just burst out laughing.

"Your defences," Snape said a little louder, noticing some students weren't paying attention "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" (he waved a hand towards a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony) "feel the Dementor's kiss" (a wizards lying huddled and black-eyed slumped against a wall) "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" (a bloody mass upon the ground).

Kai's attention court at the mention of Inferius, a Inferius is an animated corpse, much like a zombie. Called Inferi in plural form, they are unable to think for themselves, existing solely to complete an assigned task. The ability to create an Inferius is classified as Dark Magic, because they are usually used to cause mischief or attack people. Kai had read about them last year ,when he was studying in the library.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then? I-Is it definite, us he using them?" said a some-what pretty girl in a high-pitched voice, Kai thought her name was Parvati Patil, he also believed she was Hindu.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferius in the past" Snape said, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…" he set off again around the other side of the classroom towards his desk, and again, the class watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him. "…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air….suddenly Kai felt worm breath on his cheek, "_Kai, I thought Inferius was a curse, that's what one of your books said_" Rei whispered, Kai gasped at the worm breath on his ear, was it him or did Rei's voice so sexy when he whispered, "_t-the Inferius curse w-was named after a Inferius because when s-someone's under the curse they look like a zombie and a-actual Inferius is…well, more or less a zombie_" Kai whispered back blushing like mad.

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_" Snape said dismissively, waking Kai from his thoughts, Draco sniggered next to him, Kai just rolled his eyes at Malfoy's childishness. "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting in cantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some…lack", Kai shook his head knowing the last bit of the Professors sentence was directed at Harry…maybe Ron too.

"you will now divide" Snape went on "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal silence_. Carry on."

Kai and Draco turn to each other, Draco had a pissed-off scold on his face ,Kai just blinked (he didn't know this but it was VERY cute) "I'll try first" Draco muttered pointing his wand at Kai, Kai just took his wand out his pocked but kept his arms at his side, "what are you doing? Get ready to defend yourself!" Draco said annoyed, Kai shook his head "no point, your not going to cast a non-verbal spell the first try, your not one who can concentrate for very long" he said ,shrugging his shoulders. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and lips up-turned into a snarl "we'll see about that!".

--

After about five minutes Kai let put a sigh, he knew this would happen, but he could wait until Draco gave up…who was he kidding! Kai pointed his wand at Draco, took a beep breath and '_Rictusempra!_' he shouted in his mind.

Suddenly the classroom was filled with someone laughing hysterically; everyone turned to see Malfoy lying on the floor holding his abdomen, tears rolling down his face, laughing his head off "_hahahahahaha m-make haha it s-stop hahahahahahah_."

Snape observed the scene; Draco laughing his head off for no reason, Kai still in his seat sniggering with his wand pointed at Draco…(_sweat-drop_) "fifty points to Slytherin, for Mr Hiwatari being the first one to succeed at a non-verbal charm" Snape said smirking. Tyson's hand shot up as he yelled "it was his first try too!!". Well that castanets got a lot of wide-eye ,open-mouthed looks, no to mention Hermione chocking on her own spit.

Kai gave a nervous smile and a forced laugh, what? What's the big deal? Yeah he was a fast learner, he had to be surviving growing up in the abbey, in the abbey it was do or die; if you couldn't do something like if you became weakest in the abbey (_physically or skills in Beyblading_) they beat you and if you didn't improve with-in two weeks you go 'missing'(_even if your still injured from the beating_), if you get my meaning, so yeah, you have to be a fast learner. Because Kai was the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari and the only air to the fortune he knew he'd never go 'missing', but Boris made shore he knew that even-though he couldn't go 'missing' ,Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boyz could.

Anyway! Back to the present!

After Professor Snape added another twenty points to the fifty because Kai did it his first try, Draco was again sat next to Kai wand once again pointed at Kai…still nothing.

It was ten minuets later before someone else succeed a doing a non-verbal spell, and guess who that was, Hermione (_no surprise there_).

Kai was woken out of his thoughts when Rei suddenly pulled Kai to his chest and out of his seat, turning red Kai looked up away form Rei's broad chest to his face, he looked scary; his pupils were in slits, his eyes were narrowed, his lips in a snarl with his fangs showing, his nails became deadly claws (_even-though he was holding kai to his chest his claws weren't harming him but you could still see them_) and his ears seemed more pointy ,he looked like he was out for blood(O.o)… thank God he wasn't looking at Kai! but a now very scared Draco.

"What just happened?" asked a very confused Max, "_basted nearly hit Kai with some sort of spell_" Rei growled never breaking eye contact with Draco (1) "T-That's what I was supposed to do! I-Its not my fault he wasn't paying attention!" Draco yelled ,panicking; remembering what happened last time he'd pissed this guy off.

Hearing the yell everyone and I mean everyone turned to see what was going off, seeing Malfoy nearly shitting himself the boys from other houses grinned like made, the girls however started squalling and had anime love-hearts floating around their heads at seeing one of the hot foreign guys had Kai against his chest (_crazy yaoi fan girls_).

Snape however was looking at Mr Kon, he'd never seen someone look so much like an animal! No wonder his God was the White Tiger ,he looked like a tiger when he was mad for goodness sake! But what he was mad about was more important; Kon was angry because Mr Hiwatari nearly got hurt. Well not hurt just jinxed ,but Kon didn't know this seeing as he only knew a couple of things he'd picked up last year. There was also Mr Granger (_Hermione has the same last name!_) who also looked angry and annoyed, he was sending angry looks at Malfoy but giving Kon an annoyed look and every time he looked at Kon quickly glanced at Hiwatari, you could almost see sadness in his eyes when he did.

Very interesting, his Lord and Dumbledore will wont to know about this, But seeing at Kon has calmed down and didn't hit Malfoy, Snape decided to go pike-on Potter.

* * *

(1) cats look at eachother in the eyes for a long, when they do this its like a staring contest! who ever looks away first loses the fight, the onw that wins is the mor dominant one, in other wards the one that wins it the boss!!

Kai: you know this how? -tied to chair with ice-pack on head-

CC92: i have 3 cats and 3 kittens!...my family does have 5 cats but 2 ran away -sobs- but they come visit every now and then! -small smile-

kai: okay...

CC92: now to work!! -waves shovel in air-

kai: -gulp-

CC92: okay! a fan named 'Tenshi of Freedom' asked who i was going to pair with kai ,well I DONT KNOW! but you did come up with a idea to consider which was: should i make this story a Rei/kai/Tyson? no Rei/Tyson at all!! they just do stuff to Kai at the same time!

kai: WHAT!?

CC92: -sticky tapes kai's mouth shut- now then... i told 'Tenshi of Freedom' that i'd ask you lot, seeing as i cant make up my mind i would like your help!

kai: mof a fecen hath huffbed mup!! -muffled by sticky tape- (not a threesome that's Fucked up!!)

CC92: -not listening to kai- now, i'll give you all up till chaper 8 to tell me what you wont, options are

Rei/kai

Tyson/kai

Tyson/kai/Rei

P.S: in the three some only kai is uke.

kai: -sobs-

CC92: -gasp!- Kai-chan!! -hugs kai, pulling off sticky tape-

kai: -sobs- d-dont review!! -crys-

CC92: -gasps- Nooooo! Review! if you dont i'll never be able to write some smut!! or even kissing!! i cant make up my mind on my own!!


	7. Chapter 7

Son of the Dark: 7

Just after Snape had dismissed the class he quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office, once he reached the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's study he said the password: 'I enjoy Acid Pops' ,and walked in and strait up to Dumbledore's desk where he sat smiling up at Severus, "what can I do for you, Severus?" he asked as Snape sat-down in the chair in front of his desk. "Kai Hiwatari, I noticed something you would like to know" Snape said crossing his arms, "and what would that be?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkled.

"he has two 'admirers' if you get my meaning" Snape said, refusing to say 'he has two male's who are obsessed with him'. "and what is this so important, Professor?" Dumbledore asked a little confused. Snape's cheeks turned a light shade of pink "Mr Kon and Mr Grander are the ones infatuated with him" he said, refusing to look the headmaster in the eye. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded and said: "and you think that with them having the powers of Elemental Gods and being protective over Mr Hiwatari, that something might happen if he was in peril".

"of coarse! Mr Kon looked like he was about to claw Mr Malfoy's eyes out in my last class!" Snape yelled waving his hands in the air. "and from the look Mr Granger was giving Kon I wouldn't be surprised if he punched him for holding Hiwatari against him!…which he did to get him out of the way of Mr Malfoy's jinx" Snape said, adding the last bit just to make shore there was no confusion. Dumbledore nods once again but this time there was no smile "you think that it would be dangerous for the other students if Mr Granger and Mr Kon were to start fighting", Snape nods with a scold on his face.

"will you be passing along this information?" Dumbledore asks, Snape scolds again but more darkly "of coarse, Voldemort would execute me if he fond out his son might be gay from someone else and I didn't tell him after he told me to inform him of **everything** I learn about Mr Hiwatari" he said, suddenly the door burst open.

--

Professor Slughorn was toddling down the corridor, it was his first day back and he had just finished his second lesson, it was a okay lesson, not many of the 3ed year students were very interested in Potions but he got through it and now that it was break-time for the students he had nothing to do so he'd made up his mind to go have a chat with Dumbledore.

Upon reaching Dumbledore's office he heard someone already talking;

"think that it would be dangerous for the other students if Mr Granger and Mr Kon were to start fighting" Slughorn knew that was Dumbledore, he could tell his voice from anywhere. "will you be passing along this information?" '_passing on information? What going on_' Slughorn thought. "of coarse, Voldemort would execute me if he fond out his son might be gay from someone else and I didn't tell him after he told me to inform him of **everything** I learn about Mr Hiwatari" '_okay that's Sna- wait, WHAT!?_' he thought as he slammed the door to Dumbledore's study open.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

--

Kai decided to go spend break-time and his Free-Period in the Library and get a start on the homework Professor Snape gave the class. He was sitting at a table next to the window in the Library, reading a D.A.D.A. book when a bunch of girls came up to him.

"Kai, can you help us with our homework?" asked a girl with long brown hair, tied up in a pony-tail, she had light green eyes, she seemed to be the same height as Kai. "Please?!" the other two girls pleaded, the one on the left had short blond hair and bark blue eyes, she was also the tallest in the group and the smallest girl on the right had amethysts purple eyes and plaited black hair that reached her upper-back. All three seemed to be in HufflePuff.

Kai just nods and the girls set their books down on the table, the first girl who spoke sat next to his and the other two on the other side of the table. "my names Gracia" said the girl with brown hair, with a large grin. "I'm Rose" the tallest girl said, putting her head in her hands. "I-I'm Eve" the smell girl said in a nervous voice. Kai nods, acknowledging then.

Kai started explaining the first part of the homework to Eve when Gracia interrupted "so are you and your friend Rei dating?" she asked out of the blue. Kai's face turned pale then turned red "W-what?! Why would you ask something like that?!" he asks quickly, looking down so his bangs could hid his blush. "oh come on! We can tell you like him!" Gracia says with a huge grin on her face "and its so obvious he likes you!" Rose said leaning over the table. "and you'd make such a cute couple!" Eve suddenly yells nearly jumping over the table, Kai sweat-drops "I'm not gay!" he yells at them, face completely red; he didn't wont to talk about his sexuality with people he'd just met! Especially girls!

"Fine, you **may** not be gay, But your at least bi!" Gracia says "and before you say your not, we saw you blush when he had you up against his chest!" she says seeing Kai was about to say something. Kai quickly shuts his mouth and put his head in his hands; hiding his bright red cheeks.

"Do you want some flirting tips?"

After hearing this Kai quickly grabs his stuff and legs-it out of there.

--

All the bladers met-up outside the Potions classroom in the dungeons, Kai refused to look at Rei, even when he greeted him Kai just looked at his feet and nodded. '_why am I acting like this? Its not like I should be embarrassed of what those girls said, its not like what they said was true…right?_' he thought hesitantly.

Outside the dungeon there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. There were four other Slytherin's had made it through there required O.W.L. grade, including Malfoy. Four Ravenclaw were there. Three Gryffindor: Harry, Ron and Hermione and there also was one HufflePuff.

The dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth and he greeted Harry ,Zabini and Kai with particular enthusiasm, but kept nervously glancing at Kai which didn't go unnoticed.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapours and odd smells. The four other Slytherin's took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaw's, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the one HufflePuff took a table nearest to a gold-coloured cauldron while The BladeBreakers sat near the front of the class. Slughorn walked to the front of the class, his large belly sticking-out in front of him "Scales out, everyone, and Potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making…_"

"Sir?" Harry said, raising his hand in the air. "Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realise we'd be able to do N.E.W.T., you see-" "Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention … not to worry, my boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and after a moment foraging emerged with two very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potions-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

--

Kai was sat next to Rei, fiddling boredly with the bracelet Tyson had gotten him for Christmas. he wasn't paying much attention to Professor Slughorn really, his thoughts were still going over what those girls had said to him, he was shore Rei wasn't flirting with him they were just crazy yaoi fan-girls and were seeing something that wasn't really there, ether that or he was oblivious to when someone _liked_ him but that couldn't be it, right?

Kai glanced at Rei upon seeing that he was staring at him, as soon as crimson met gold bother teens blushed and looked away, Kai quickly turned his attention back to the class just in time to hear a boy sitting next to Harry ask a question.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one" he said pointing at a small cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk.

Kai was shocked when Rei's hand shot up before Slughorn could answer, and so was everyone else to say the least. "y-yes, young man?" Slughorn asked.

"That's a luck potion!" Rei stated happily, with a big childish grin upon his face. Now Slughorn was more then shocked, they were gob-smacked; they thought what ever Rei was going to say was going to be completely wrong but nooooooo, he was dead on target. "And how do you know this Mr Kon?" he asked still wondering how a person with, from what Dumbledore told him, had no wizarding power (and still doesn't)or had even known of magic before last year.

Rei smiled cheerfully at the class "I know because I have some! Kai made some for me for last Christmas! What was it called Kai?" he asked turning to a bored looking Kai "Felix Felicis" he answered in a equally bored tone as how he looked. "Y-You've already made Felix Felicis before?" Slughorn asked in complete shock that a 15 year old could make such a complicated potion on their own. "yes; you see I had no idea what to get Rei for Christmas and I noticed Felix Felicis in one of my potion books and I thought that would be a good gift for him, seeing as since last year every time Rei battles he ends up in a hospital" Kai stated, closing his eyes, thinking over the BEGA battles. "Hay!" Rei yells hitting Kai on the arm "I'm not THAT bad!" he yelled defending himself.

"_not that bad? Ha, whatever_" Tyson said to himself and earned him a harsh glare from an angry neko-jin "What was that Pig-Boy?!" Rei yelled, looking ready to pounce. "Who you calling Pig-Boy?! You stupid Rat-Eater! Have you forgotten who's won all our battles!?" Tyson yelled, standing up from his seat. "I Maybe Part Cat But That Doesn't Mean I Eat RATS! And Don't Think Just Because Your Better At BeyBlading It Means I couldn't Beat The Shit Out Of You Right Now!!" the neko-jin hissed/screamed in Tyson's face.

"**ENOUGH!!**" Kai yelled at them, not even opening his eyes or lifting his head from his hand. Both teens backed-down upon hearing Kai's command, remembering the last time they had a fight and Kai had walked in on the he looked like he could kill them any second, and with the money and power he owned they knew no-one would questing how they'd died.

"well, shall we continue?" the Professor said clearing his throat, trying his hardest not to shiver at how much Kai was like his father when his voice was deadly but his face was calm and cold as ice. Slughorn just shuck his head and walk back over to the luck potion to continue the class.

* * *

CC92: ok just tolet you know my laptop is still brocken so dont think i'll be updating as fast as i used to, the only way i was able to even do this chapter was that i write it on my computer which hardly ever gets internet, so i was very lucky to get it on my F.F acount, and at the moment i'm at school libery to update my fanfic -smiles-

kai: ...well now. that was a long sentence...

CC92: -pant- yeah -pant- i know -deep breath- OK now i'm guesing you can tell what the most populer pairing is so far;

Rei/Kai: 5 votes!!

Tyson/Kai: 1 vote -sweatdrop-

Tyson/Kai/Rei with only Kai as uke: 2 votes

so as you can tell Rei/Kai is in the lead!

kai: well... at least im not with Tyson

CC92: there you go! look on the bright side!

kai: whatever. anyway, this crazy yaoi fan girl does not own BeyBlade or Harry Potter

CC92: and i dont even know who dose!


	8. Chapter 8

Son of the Dark: 8

**Rei's POV:**

Rei gave a deep sigh and looked over at Kai who was sitting in front of the fireplace in their privet common room, he was reading some advanced potions book Snape borrowed him, he was wearing a tight-red tank top, a pair of his baggy-gray cargo-pants which hung loosely to his waist and a purple bandanna, he also had his hair tied back in a loose ponytail(_much like Tyson's_) that reached his upper back.

'_do you have any idea how beautiful you are Kai?_' Rei thought to himself, starring at the peaceful-look on the phoenix's face. Rei frowned knowing if he went over and sat next to Kai he would quickly find an excuse to get away, for some reason Kai had been avoiding him all week, he first noticed when Kai refused to look him in the eye at the beginning for Potions and from that he noticed Kai would avoid any type of contact, conversation or anything unless it was necessary.

Kai quickly glanced up at Rei from his place on the floor but as soon as eye-contact was made it was broken by Kai who just as quickly looked back to his book. Rei gave a sad smile, he'd also noticed Kai had been doing that a lot today too: sneaking quick glances at him when ever the phoenix thought he was not looking.

The neko-jin gave another quiet sigh and looked around the room; everyone was out or in their rooms which made everything seem very quiet and that was just plain weird seeing as this was the BladeBreakers room we are talking about.

The room was dark except for the gentle glow from the fireplace which gave the large room a homey feel to it, Rei looked back to Kai and smiled softly watching the flickering light of the fire play off his pale skin, Rei snuggled down into the couch not taking his eyes off Kai, fire really did go well with the little bird, Rei could tell why Kai had the power of fire; he was mesmerising and beautiful like a flame, worm and calming but could also be dangerous at times(_most of the time_). Rei sighed for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minuets and stared reading his Beyblade magazine again, trying not to look at Kai knowing that when he was ready he would talk to him again.

**Normal POV:**

Kai finished reading the last page of the potions book and closed it gently, he pulled out a pocket watch from one of his cargo-pants many pockets, it was silver with the shape of a phoenix carved into it and under the phoenix was the name '_Kikyou_' was engraved. Kai flipped it open and looked at the time. "SHIT! It's 10:05pm! Weir late!" he yelled, jumping up making the large book hit the floor with a loud '**slam!**'

--

"hay, have ya' noticed that Tyson-baka an' Rei act weird when Kai's around?" an annoyed red-head asked while hanging upside down from a tree watching the other blading. Max looked up from his blade to the short wild-boy "what? You've just noticed?" he asked not all that surprised that Daichi was finely just getting it after a year, Max just wanted to tease the younger.

"yeah, why? How long has it been going on?!" Daichi asked still upside-down, Max sighed, calling back his Beyblade, turning to Daichi and sitting down on the soft grass "well I first noticed last Christmas but I have a feeling its been going on longer than that" he stated leaning back on his hands.

Daichi humph'ed childishly and crossed his arms "so what **is** goin' on?", Max smiled smugly and shrugged "isn't it obvious? Rei and Tyson have the hot's for Kai".

Daichi looked confused "oh" he said obviously not getting it. Max smiled again and started counting in his head.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_And 5..._

Daichi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plaits and he lost his grip on the tree branch "**WHAT?!**" he screamed as he fell and landed on his head, '_right on time_' Max thought with a cute smile on his face "come-on Daichi, its so obvious! that's why their all ways fighting! Their competing for Kai's attention and affections!" he said happily. Daichi just laid there on the ground, eyes wide, looking at Max with a shocked-look.

"I think its cute the way their always looking at Kai all goo-goo eyed" a voice from behind Max stated. The two bladers turned to see two girls, one was around Max's height with long blond hair tied-back in a pony-tail and short bangs on the left side of her forehead, she had light green eyes surrounded by long-dark eyelashes. The other girl was shorter, a little taller than Daichi with long silky plaited black hair that reached her waist and big cute amethysts purple eyes surrounded by thick girly eyelashes and had light freckles on her light pink cheeks. Both were wearing school uniforms without the rubs, they both also wore HufflePuff ties. The shorter ones shirt was un-tucked and was hanging out from under vest and had a flower hairclip in her hair. The taller had gold hoop earrings and a hello-kitty bobble.

"Hi! My names Gracia!" the taller practically screamed in a high pitched voice and waved her hands in a hyper way. "a-and I'm Eve" the smaller stuttered unconsciously stepping behind Gracia.

The two bladers faces turned bright red and both waved dumbly at the two girls "hi, I'm Max" Max said giving a goofy smile. "D-Daichi ,I'm" Daichi said quietly, mixing up his sentence. Both HufflePuff's smiled and sat down next to the two drooling boys, less than a second later the two bladers were practically tackled as the two girls jumped onto their laps and shouted.

"Can We See Your BeyBlades!?"

Unfortunately another yell came from the distance **"Max, Daichi! Get your butts in gear! Weir late!"** the four teens turned to see a pissed-off looking Kai and annoyed looking Rei dragging a half a sleep Tyson behind him.

Kai stopped in front of the other teens giving them a weird look but shrugged it off "get off them Gracia and.. Eve?" he said a little shocked that Eve would jump Daichi but then remembered that she had her random moments "whatever, just get off them we're late for our privet lesson with Dumbledore" he stated quickly, grabbing Daichi and Max by their shirt collars and dragged them from under the two pouting girl.

The five bladers hurried off down the corridors towards the Headmasters office until they reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall. "crap" Kai muttered under his breath not remembering the password and knowing full well that his team-mates wouldn't know it ether. Kai walked up to the gargoyle "hay, let us in! we have an appointment to see Dumbledore and I cant remember the password!" he yelled up at it……

Nothing. It ignored him! No one ignores him! "**MOVE ASIDE YOU GOD-FORSACKEN LUMP OF ROCK!!**" he screamed in anger, a stream of fire shooting from his mouth towards the statue, the gargoyle quickly moved to the side barely missing the flames; the wall behind it slide apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, Kai smirked and marched his way up the stairs with the other bladers following at least a meter behind (_well wouldn't you?! He just breathed fire! I'd stay away too!!_).

The two-toned haired teen quickly made his way up the winding stairs and knocked on the door. "please enter" a muffled reply called from inside, when the others came up behind Kai. Walking in the Bladers were greeted by the sight of the smiling headmaster and a ruffled Harry standing by a glowing bowl like thing. Dumbledore turned to a confused looking Bladers "now, for your first lesson this year I thing its about time you 6 sorted out your differences" he said, turning to Harry. "please, sit-down" Dumbledore said walking over to his desk. As the six teens sat-down hesitantly, Albus couldn't help but smile.

"now, as from what I've heard, Harry, you and your friends have been avoiding Kai since last year, why is that?"

"I've told you professor, I do not want to be around someone who was the son of my enemy! He kept it a secret from my and his friends! For all we know he could have just made friends with me to spy for Voldmort!" Harry yelled, standing up.

"that's not true! I only knew I was Voldmort's son by the dreams I had of when I was a baby! And I was friends with you because I wanted to be! I thought you were nice! But I guess I was wrong!" Kai yelled back at him, looking offended "you where about to go with Bellatrix Lestrange when she held out her hand! and proves we cant trust you! You could run off the Voldmort at any moment!" Harry yelled, pocking Kai on the chest.

"What would you do!? She is my Godmother! The only thing I will ever get to a mother since…and Voldmort is my Father! someone who is related to me by blood! The only other person in my entire life since my mom…has been by Grandfather, Voltaire!" Kai yelled shoving Harry who noticed the other Bladers flinch at the mention of this Voltaire guy.

"who, I will let you know he owned the Abbey!" another (more violent)flinch "the Abbey he dumped me in and it was nothing like a normal Abbey! They tortured us if we lost a Beybattle! And if we tried to escape they killed us! Do you know how many friends I've lost because Boris found-out about them?!" another much, much, much more violent flinch

"all because Voltaire wanted an emotionless worrier for a grandson! He and Boris turned Tala into a **Cyborg!** Voltaire executed 64 children in front of me when I was four! Just to stop me crying! What would you do if you found-out you had a father who has never and would never hurt you after having a life like **that?!**" Kai finely finished, leaving everyone in the room in shock as he sat back on the sofa and began sobbing quietly. Rei was the first one of the Bladers to snap out of it and pulled Kai into a hug.

"Mr. Kon, could you and the rest of your friends take Mr. Hiwatari back to his room its late. I'll send you a letter telling you when your next lesson is, we'll start working on you control then" Dumbledore stated, motioning to the door. As the BladeBreakers left he turned to a still wide-eyed Harry "h-he was over-exaggerating, r-right?" Harry asked turning away from the door.

"I've done quit a bit of research on Mr. Hiwatari's history, he lived with his mother until she died upon which he was sent to live with Voltaire Hiwatari, his grandfather, and if anything I believe he was downplaying the horror of it, if it was not for one Mr. Dickenson, Voltaire would not be in prison and Kai would be back in the Abbey" Dumbledore said sadly.

"now, I believe you should head to bed, Harry, so you may think over what you have learned from tonight's lesson" he said making Harry leave, Harry not saying a word, a stoic look on his face.

* * *

CC92: I FINELY UPDATED!! (jumps up and down, waving arms like made)

kai: about bloody time you twat

CC92: whats your problem?

kai: (eye-twitch) You Made Me Cry...AGAIN, No Less!!

CC92: (pout) well you had a horrorbul up-bringing, no one would blame you for crying

kai: but its ME! your practicaly shitting on my reputation! like when i was on the train! you made me WAY to girl!

CC92: sorry sorry! i just wanted to update and i had writers-block! and the fact that i have to read a BOOK(of all things) to write this story is hard if that book is boring!

kai: dont blame the book again! i dont care if you update or not, the fact is your making me UKE!

CC92: oh shut-up! you make a cute uke and everone knows it! and- Dont you even THINK of interupting me!... and that whole train-thing, i've allways wanted to do that! and i did, and its out of my sistom now!

kai: ...

CC92: stop sulking, be happy you can breath-fire now, Thats Cool!

kai: ...i guess

CC92: (sigh) hay viewers, sorry but im not going to update for a little-bit, as i've said: writers-block but if you can help me out that would be good, so review and give me your helpful idea's

kai: she doesnt own Beyblade or Harry Potter and i bet she doesnt even know who does-

CC92: or care!

kai: ..or care and whatever, so dont sue or anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Son of the Dark **

**chapter: 9**

"_dude, he had to be making it up"_ Ron muttered after Harry told him and Hermione about his 'conversation' with Kai. They where all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Harry had just gotten back and they knew something was wrong.

"I don't know, Ron" Hermione said with a worried look clear on her face, "oh, come on, 'mione! He's.. You-Know-Who's son" the red-head whispered "of-course he was lying".

"he wasn't lying, Dumbledore said he looked into his past and it was all true and that he was making it sound less-horrible then it really was" Harry muttered into his hands, he felt so bad for acting that was towards Kai and if he was in the same situation he would of done the same. Hermione sigh sadly and stud-up "we should apologies to them tomorrow, but for now we should get to bed" she said head up to the girls rooms.

--

"you guys go to bed I'll take Kai to his room" Rei said, carrying Kai, bride-style, into his room. The others nodded and left to their rooms, Tyson glanced at Kai worriedly before closing his bedroom door.

Rei carried the no longer weeping Kai into his room and laid him on the large bed, the little bluenette curled-up and hugged a pillow to his chest. Rei sat-down next to him on the bed and started rubbing his back "it's okay, Kai. I know how hard it was for you to do that" he told him in a soft voice.

Kai sat-up and looked at Rei with a small smile which made the Neko-jin smile back, suddenly a light blush came to Kai's cheeks and he quickly looked away, which made Rei frown "what's wrong, Kai?" he asked, leaning forward. Kai looked up to him, blush still in place and leaned forwards too; placing his lips to the taller males.

To say the kiss shocked Rei would be an understatement but couldn't help but respond to the kiss, taking command of it. It wasn't full-on or passionate but innocent and sweet. When they pulled away Kai smiled up at the raven-haired teen who grinned down at him "so that's why

you've been acting weird" Rei said, pulling the dual-haired into his chest and nuzzled the top of his head. "yeah, well I wasn't shore how I felt for you till now" Kai muttered into his chest. "I know, you were never good with your emotions" Rei said smiling, pulling off Kai's bandanna. "but I know I like you, Rei" Kai told him pulling away to look up at the elder "I really like you, Rei" he added, leaning up kissing him again.

Rei immediately kissed back and started nipping at Kai's bottom lip, Kai hesitantly opened his mouth letting Rei's tongue in. Rei put his hand on the back of Kai's head and started putting more pressure into the kiss.

Kai reached up and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck; pulling him beeper into the kiss. The Neko-jin climbed onto the bed fully and pushed Kai onto his back, never breaking the kiss. Rei's right hand reached-up under the red top Kai was wearing, pulling it up with him and started playing with the perky-pink nipples. "a-ahh" Kai moaned; pulling away from the kiss.

Rei started placing light kisses and nips along the younger's jaw and down his neck, leaving small love-bite's "you.. Have" Rei muttered between kisses "no idea… how long… I've wanted this…"

Kai smiled up at the other teen and shyly reached-up and pulled off Rei's jacket and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. Rei smirked against the pale neck at the boldness Kai was showing and bit-down on the nap of the neck making Kai's breath hitch and making him feel weird in his lower stomach. The Neko-jin bit-down harder but not enough to break the skin but make the smaller moan.

Rei smirked feeling Kai's erection nudge his stomach through his clothes and rubbed their lower bodies together. "Ahhh!" Kai moaned, gripping the silk sheets. Looking down Kai saw the large bulge in his and Rei's pants "w-what?" he stuttered, not understanding what was happening. Rei leaned-down and kisses his forehead, smiling softly down at the younger "It's okay Kai, It's perfectly normal" he said, giving Kai some confidence and courage to continue, so Rei leaned down and took a perky-pink nipple in to his mouth, Kai closed his eyes and let his head drop onto the pillow, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Rei felt his way down Kai's small but strong chest to his waist, one hand began undoing the belt the other stated rubbing the lump in the smaller teens pants. Kai groaned and tugged at the sheets beneath him, his breath was picking-up, his eyes were clenched shut and there was a light layer of sweat building on his heated body. Rei took his lips away from the small nub and replaced them on Kai's slightly parted lips, plunging his tongue in to the hot cavern, he took his sweet time and hungrily ravished Kai's mouth, slowly memorizing every nook and cranny that was there for his exploring. He didn't stop there and started to play with Kai's own tongue, leisurely licking it as the other slowly and hesitantly started to respond back at a slow pace. There was no battled over dominance for Rei took the lead as soon as the kiss started.

Rei used his free hand and slipped off the bluenette's pants, leaving him in his boxes and pulled-up top. Kai totally unaware.

After a few minutes later, the pair broke apart, filling sweet air into their lungs while panting heavily. In the dim light, Rei gazed upon Kai's slightly flushed face. The only word that came to mind was: beautiful. That was the only word that could describe him.

While Kai was slightly panting and trying to regain breathe, Rei started to ravish his neck this time instead. Kai immediately started to moan once again as Rei sucked and kissed Kai's sensitive sweet spot on his neck that was right below his ear.

Somehow during this time, Rei managed to get Kai out of his tank-top, leaving his chest and upper body bare for Rei to glaze at.

"R-Rei could y-you take off your s-shirt?" Kai asked, blushing like made, not wanting to be the only-one with only their boxes on. Rei smirked down at him and pulled off his own Chinese-style top revealing a will muscled chest, all those years doing tie-chi, judo and karate did his body a lot of good.

Once his shirt was off, Rei tugged at Kai's and swiftly pulled them off leaving Kai completely exposed and was certainly eye candy for Rei. His body looked simply gorgeous in the dim pale light. It sparkled with the beads of sweat that accumulated during their intense make out. Rei settled his eyes upon Kai's face and saw that the bluenette was shyly looking away and had an even deeper blush across his cheeks. Kai continued to squirm under his gaze, wishing that the room was darker so the other couldn't continue to stare at his exposed and vulnerable self. Rei used one hand to turn Kai's face toward him.

"You're beautiful, Kai" the Neko-jin simply and easily stated while nuzzling Kai's cheek. At that statement, Kai felt touched and embarrassed at the same time. His blush still displayed across his face. "How about we take this to the next level?"

Rei reached between them and took Kai's erection into his hand and began to stroke it gently. Kai felt that funny, warm feeling in his lower stomach again and began panting and moaning hard. It wasn't long before Kai was completely hard.

Rei lowered his head until his lips where only a couple of inches away from Kai's erection.

Kai's breath hitched at the feel of Rei's hot breath on his member, but what he felt next was beyond anything he could ever dream or imagine. Rei engulfed his erection with his mouth and Kai let out a loud cry, pleasure filling him as he arched his back and brought his knees up "Ahhh! R-Rei!".

Rei's head started to bob up and down as more strangled cries and moans were torn from Kai's throat each one louder than the previous. Kai clenched his eyes shut, reached down and grabbed a handful of Rei's hair, while he placed the other arm over his eyes, blocking the world from his sight. Rei almost laughed, he was just like that the first time around but just smiled and deep-throated the large cock making the bluenette screech.

Kai's moans continued to grow louder, and Rei know he was going to come soon and began to suck Kai's length harder. The feeling in Kai's groin grew intense until it finally exploded. Kai let out a silent scream as he came in Rei's mouth. After the affects of the orgasm stopped, Kai slouched and relaxed, breathing hard. Rei greedily licked the rest of the cum off his lips and off Kai's member. Rei grinned as he looked up and saw Kai's chest rising and falling heavily, he worn the guy out with a blow-job. So just to tease him some more he gave a few extra sucks, his eyes looking upwards to see the virgins' reactions. Kai let out a cry of pleasure and let both hands drop to his sides, panting heavily.

Rei kissed his way back up Kai's stomach, chest and neck until he was looking deeply into those blood-red orbs which had gazed over with a mist of pleasure.

"Did that feel nice, love?" Rei purred placing a soft kiss on his lips and nuzzled his cheek.

"Mmmmhh, it felt…nice" Kai replied while looking up from under his half-closed eyes and smiled sleepily. Rei pressed himself down again as he started at the beginning and began to plant a trail of kisses along the others jaw-line. Kai had never felt something so strange but so pleasurable in his life, he felt like he was in heaven. Unfortunately he was snapped out of it as he felt Rei's ever growing erection poking his inner thigh through his trousers. His nativity took over and wanting to return all the pleasurable favours so he reached down and hooked his fingers around the waist band on the trousers and began to tug. Only to have Rei stopped him again, taking his hands away with a sweet smile and kissed the palm.

"It's okay, love" Rei whispered sweetly "I'll get my release another way, don't worry..."

Kai frowned in confusion at Rei's words, making the raven haired teen get even more turned-on at the adorable look etched on Kai's face. Rei slowly pressed Kai to lie back against the pillows and pulled his legs further apart, confusing Kai even more. Rei sucked on his fingers, getting them nice and wet, once they were he took them out and placed one at Kai's pink-puckered entrance and rubbed lightly, when Kai suddenly understood his intentions. He gave a small gasp which made Rei look up and straight into his eyes. No words were exchanged at first as Rei sensed the fear and hesitation within the younger. After staring into each other's depths for some time, Kai swallowed hard and gave a quick nod.

"Are you sure Babe?" he asked nuzzling the boy beneath him in a feline fashion "I can't do it unless your 100 ready for this."

"y-yeah" Kai squeaked "I'm r-ready"

Rei gave a cat-like grin to the other. He was hoping for that answer, he would have been very disappointed if Kai had turned the offer down, but he knew he would have stopped if Kai asked. Rei, still rubbing the puckered entrance, untied the lace that kept up his Chinese-style trousers up, then pulled them down a bit to his thighs, revealing his white boxes.

"okay, Kai, don't tense-up or it'll hurt more" the Neko-jin told him hesitating for a moment, Rei pushed his finger inside.

'_God, he's tight!'_

Kai's breath hitched at the new sensation and intrusion, but it didn't hurt. It just felt a bit weird to him. Rei watched him carefully but after not sensing any pain on his loves part, drew his finger almost fully out before pushing back in again, only his time he went in a bit further in and Kai began to get used to the feeling as Rei pressed in and out of him, and every now again he would feel a little jolt in his lower regions which made him tense, not with pain but pleasure. Sensing the other relax, Rei added a second finger and started to scissor his opening wider hoping to make the next level as painless as possible. Pain started to shot from his lower regions at his ring being stretched and in turn made Kai groan in pain and his grip on Rei's shoulders became very tight and Rei could feel Kai's short nails digging in to his skin.

Rei began to move his fingers in and out of the bluenette, pressing further in than before and stretching. He kept doing this hoping Kai would get used to the feeling. Kai started to clenched his muscles in attempt to rid himself of the pain.

Rei raised his head to see Kai who had his eyes scrunched up, "no, no, Love. I told you; tensing only makes it hurt more" Rei said, kissing the smaller's sweaty forehead, trying to calm him.

"o-okay" Kai squeaked as he tried to relax.

"Ready?" Rei asked and he only just about saw the slight, barely noticeable nod Kai gave as he trying to ignore everything around him. "Okay…"

His fingers still moving in and out of Kai's tight hole, Rei sat up a bit more and moved himself comfortable between Kai's legs. Rei slipped his boxes to his thighs alone with his trousers, releasing is burning erection. He noticed the way Kai's eyes widened at the sight of his bulging cock, whether it was with amazement, fear or anticipation, Rei didn't know. But he was all too eager to find out.

Rei took out his fingers and spat in his hand, and rubbed his own cock, coat his arousal with the substance. He looked up at Kai again who had closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. With no reason to wait any longer, Rei grabbed Kai's waist and lifted it up and brought the tip of his erection to Kai's anus, before quickly pushing the head inside. Kai let out a strangled cry as Rei forced the rest of his large cock inside of him. Kai clenched more trying to will the pain away, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before, he couldn't describe it either, all he knew is that it was fucking hurting like hell!!

Rei remained still for a while, only moving to position himself so he could still see Kai's face clearly and be able to move…later when the time came that Kai was ready anyway. He heard the bluenette whimpering under his breath, it made him want to laugh, but remembered that it must hurt a lot. He sympathized with Kai, who looked like he was trying to overcome the pain but failing miserably.

However the sympathy didn't last, as Rei felt Kai's entrance clench around his throbbing member he felt himself become impatient and, ignoring Kai's cried and whimpers of protest, he started to move slowly. Kai cried out in pain, he felt like he might split in half, his anus was not meant for this! He would of wonder how people found this enjoyable at all if the pain wasn't so bad and he was able to think.

"R-Rei!" Kai cried "Rei… I - ahh! No, Rei…p-please s-stop!"

Rei didn't stop his movements, but he did look down to meet Kai's begging and teary gaze, "what?"

Kai clenched his eyes closed, trying to stop the rivers of tears that were travailing down his cheeks and shook his head, pain still showing on in his face, "…off. P-please"

Rei nearly chocked at that. Kai wanted him to stop? _Now?_ Rei would have gotten mad at him but when he saw Kai beginning to sob he felt so sorry for even thinking such a thing.

"o-oh god, I'm sorry, Kai" Rei apologised, pulling out and lifting Kai into a hug, letting him sob into his chest "are you okay, babe? Dose it still hurt?" Rei asked, rubbing the smaller's back. Kai pulled away and wiped the tears off his cheeks "a l-little, w-why'd it hurt so much Rei?" he asked, looking up into the others golden eyes.

Rei smiled sadly "I think its because you're a virgin" he said making Kai blush "your entrance is to small for something so big just yet and I should of used a better lubricant then my own spit" he added, running his hand through Kai's long hair.

Kai leaned up a gave him a quick peck on the cheek "I-if it's okay…could we try again another time.. when I'm ready?" he asked shyly. Rei smiled down at the little bluenette in his lap and kissed his forehead "anything you want, babe" he stated, laying the other back down, pulling up his boxes and Chinese-trousers and laid down next to him, pulling Kai into his bare chest and pulled the covers over them.

Kai smiled against his chest and closed his eyes "Mmm.. I love you, Rei"

"Love you too, Kai"

CC92: (evil smirk)

kai: ...(eye-twitch)

CC92: welllll? anything to say? (smirk)

kai: y-you...

CC92: well if you dont have something to say i do! (deep breath) I DID IT!! YAOI HARD-CORE SMUT SCENE!! UKE KAI!! I did it! and Kai even whimped out at the end!!...wait, that means it wasnt a full on sex scene because Rei never came...OH WHO CARES!! REI GAVE KAI A BLOW-JOB!! and Rei had his dick _in_ Kai so its okay!!

kai: (faints)

CC92: anyway that was my first of **many** smut scenes so be nice i spent all day writting that! and as it said: they will try again another time (grins)

CC92: anyhow please review and tell me wat you think. Oh! and as you can tell Rei/Kai won! (frows confetty) and let me say; no, i dont know how many they won by, lets just say not many people voted for the threesom or Tyson/Kai. not many people like that pairing...

CC92: Rei may have won but that dosent mean Tyson's gonna stop trying!(big grin). and to let you know: this was a filler chapter meaning the writers block is still in place (kicks fainted kai) but i'm working on it.

CC92: i dont own Harry Potter or Beyblade, and like i said _last time _i dont know who does(yes, i do read the reviews that tell me; i have a bad memory) and i **dont CARE!**

CC92: okay, love, you bye-bye!


	10. Will be Updated SOON!

**Fan's MUST Read!**

**Okay, first things first.**

**1. I will update eventually.**

**2. I am currently Re-writing 'Forgotten Son'**

**3. One I am finished with Forgotten Son I will Re-write the whole of Son of the Dark**

**4. I have already made it up to chapter 16 of Forgotten Son so it shouldn't take to long.**

**And lastly 5. I should be done with Forgotten Son by the end of the week and will move on to Son of the Dark straight away.**

**I am sorry it has taken me so long, please be patient.**

**Love, Cutiecat92**

**xxx **


End file.
